


Beautiful

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Alastor thought that Charlie was incredibly beautiful but he knew that he could make her even more perfect. She would thank him in the end.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a simple poem brought to you by a sleep deprived writer xD I really hope you guys will enjoy this!!

Beautiful.

She is so beautiful. 

From head to toe she is just so beautiful. 

It's like she is the embodiment of perfection. 

I wonder how it would feel like to destroy that perfection. 

To just destroy that soft, smooth skin. 

I bet it would look beautiful covered in blood. 

Blood would be wonderful on that pale skin. 

Bruises and bite marks would be wonderful as well. 

So I can mark her as mine. 

Only mine. 

How lovely that would be indeed. 

I yearn for her love as much as her blood. 

Those orbs always willed with joy. 

They would be brought to nothing but pain and terror. 

In a way I would be helping her.

She is so damn naive. 

Thinking that everybody has something good about them. 

How foolish. 

I will be the one to teach her. 

I wonder how much she can take.

How much pain can she handle. 

Would she break quickly or slowly? 

How much should I do to make her beg for me to stop?

Oh these thoughts excite me so. 

She is gonna belong to me. 

Because it's the way it's supposed to be.

Beautiful. 

She is so beautiful. 

As she is now crying infront of me. 

Trembling. 

Sobbing.

Begging. 

She is indeed gorgeous. 

Blood looks even better on her then I could have imagined. 

I can feel my face flush up as I see her in this state. 

She is everything that I have ever wanted. 

She is all mine. 

But I do have to say that she passed out from pain quickly. 

Guess she really can't take much. 

Then again that's a good thing.

When she is broken then she is gonna be even more perfect. 

I hold her passed out frame in my arms. 

"I love you so much, my dear."

Oh god she _really_ is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> A single comment would make me super happy! Thank you so much in advance!


End file.
